chaosferafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Liber KKK
LIBER KKK Tłumaczył Frater Eimi Kion Liber KKK-Kaos Keraunos Kybernatos jest pierwszym kompletnym, systematycznym programem treningu magyi od kilku wieków. To całkowite zastąpienie Świętej Magyi Abramelina Maga, który to system stał się przestarzałym ze względu na swój monoteistyczny transcendentalizm i poleganie na represyjnych formach ascetycznej gnozy, dziś uważanej za nieodpowiednią. Liber KKK jest przedstawiona jako serie ogólnych technik magyicznych, które to mag musi rozwinąć w działający program, wykorzystując w tym celu takie symbole, narzędzia i formy gnozy jakie mu osobiście odpowiadają. Byłoby niewłaściwym dla magyi Chaosu by opisywała ona jakieś konkretne wierzenia lub dogmaty, poza tym że magyia działa jeśli wypełni się pewne generalne założenia. Byłoby też niewłaściwym dla każdego maga Chaosu niewolnicze trzymanie się najdrobniejszych założeń dowolnego systemu. Wiele można się z Liber KKK nauczyć w samym procesie dostosowania generalnych procedur do osobistego gustu i celów. Do ich praktykowania może przystąpić każdy dorosły. Zaś słowo "mag" dotyczy w równym stopniu obu płci, i użycie go w rodzaju męskim jest wyłącznie literacką konwencją, wynikłą z braku neutralnych form w języku. Liber KKK jest serią dwudziestu pięciu magyicznych operacji bądź "technik". Pięć klasycznych technik Ewokacji, Dywinacji, Zaklinania, Inwokacji i Iluminacji jest realizowanych na każdym z poziomów Czarnoksięstwa, Szamanizmu, Magyi Rytualnej, Magyi Astralnej i Magyi Wysokiej. W ten sposób cała praca staje się systematycznym podsumowaniem całej tradycji magyicznych technik, prowadząc maga od prostych praktyk i wytwarzania swych narzędzi do opanowiania złożonych eksperymentów na poziomie psychicznym. Jest wysoce pożądanym by mag dysponował jakąś formą prywatnej świątyni dla praktykowania swych technik. Najważniejsze jest jednak by mag pozostał aktywnym w sprawach światowych przez cały okres swego treningu. Jego dzieło nie może bowiem powodować odseparowania się od otoczenia, lecz raczej winno wykorzystywać go jako poligon doświadczalny dla magyi. Dlatego też prywatne interesy, szkoła, praca i stosunki towarzyskie winny być podstawowym celem jego czarów. I wówczas, przez samo czynienie magyi będzie on stopniowo definiował swój styl i duchowość. Bowiem jest bezsensownym określać duchowość inaczej niż przez sposób w jaki się żyje. Jeśli Ścieżka Magyi ma mieć swój duchowy składnik, to może być on odkryty wyłącznie przez praktykowanie; wszelkie namowy i krytyki są bezużyteczne. Nie istnieje żadna górna granica czasu, jaki należy poświęcić na ukończenie całej tej praktyki, ale na pewno dolną jest okres roku. Każdy jednak kto zdoła zakończyć swe operacje w krótszym okresie, powinien rozważyć możliwość dalszego zaangażowania się w rozmaite życiowe aktywności, dla których wsparcia mógłby wykorzystać poznane techniki. Obiektywne rezultaty są dowodami magyi, wszystko inne to mistycyzm. Fragmenty Kamienia Filozoficznego które zawiodą w trasmutacji ołowiu w złoto, na nic także się nie zdadzą jako eliksiry oświecenia w życiu pełnym ryzyka i niepewności. Mag może być zmuszonym do rozważenia, czy będzie musiał jakoś zaadaptować projekty wykorzystujące tego typu elementy zanim rozpocznie swą pracę. Dla tych celów, pięć klasycznych magyicznych aktów Ewokacji, Dywinacji, Zaklinania, Inwokacji i Iluminacji zostało zdefiniowanych jak następuje:- EWOKACJA: To praca z istotami które mogą być naturalnie występujące bądź sztucznie stworzone. Mogą być postrzegane jako niezależne duchy, fragmenty podświadomości maga, lub egregory rozmaitych gatunków i form życia, wszystko w zależności od gustu i używanej struktury wierzeń. W praktyce Ewokację wykonuje się dla Zaklinania, gdy ewokowane istoty są nakłaniane do tworzenia efektów wspierających maga. Ewokowane istoty znajdują także pewne zastosowanie w Dywinacji, gdzie używa się ich dla odkrycia informacji dla maga. DYWINACJA: To wszystkie praktyki w których mag przystępuje do poszerzenia swej percepcji magyicznymi środkami. ZAKLINANIE: To wszystkie praktyki w których mag próbuje narzucić swą wolę rzeczywistości. INWOKACJA: To celowe utożsamienie świadomości i nieświadomości z jakimś archetypem bądź znaczącym ogniwem myśli. Często się wykorzystuje przy tym klasyczne koncepcje pogańskich bogów, ale i inne założenia spełniają swe role. Inwokacje prowadzą do stanów inspiracji bądź opętania, podczas których Zaklinanie, Dywinacja i czasem Ewokacja mogą być z wielkimi sukcesami wykonywane. ILUMINACJA: To celowe przekształcanie siebie za pomocą magyi, które może opierać się na czarach Zaklinania rzuconych na siebie dla naprawienia swych słabości bądź wzmocnienia atutów, oraz Dywinacjach i Inwokacjach wykonywanych dla inspiracji i znalezienia celu. Tak więc wszystkie magyiczne operacje wykorzystują wolę, percepcję i wyobraźnię, czyli są cząstkami Zaklinania lub Dywinacji. Wyobraźnia jest tym, co zdarza się gdy wola i percepcja wzajemnie się stymulują. Pięć poziomów magyicznej aktywności, Czarnoksięstwo, Szamanizm, magyia Rytualna, Astralna i Wysoka zdefiniowane są jak następuje:- CZARNOKSIĘSTWO: To prosta magyia która opiera się na tajemnych więziach istniejących między fizycznymi zjawiskami. Czarnoksięstwo jest mechaniczną sztuką, nie wymagającą dla swego działania teorii o istnieniu powiązań między umysłem operatora i jego celem. Wszelkie efekty powstałe z takiego połączenia mogą być postrzegane jako dodatkowe wsparcie. Pracując na poziomie czarnoksięskim mag tworzy artefakty, narzędzia i instrumenty które oddziaływują magyicznie z fizycznym światem, i które mogą być ponownie użyte w bardziej subtelny sposób na innych poziomach. Praktyka Czarnoksięstwa winna być przećwiczona dokładnie, bo choć wygląda ona na prostą, to stanowi podstawę na której opierają się wszystkie wyższe poziomy. SZAMANIZM: Działa na poziomie transu, wizji, wyobraźni i snu. Otwiera podświadomość maga poprzez negowanie jego psychicznego cenzora rozmaitymi technikami. Wejście na ten poziom grozi poważnym niebezpieczeństwem, które jeśli okaże się zbyt silne, grożące obsesją lub opętaniem może zmusić maga do częstych powrotów do czarnoksięstwa i rytuałów dewokujących. MAGYIA RYTUALNA: Łączy ona zdolności rozwinięte na poziomach Czarnoksięstwa i Szamanizmu. Mag jednoczy tu wykorzystanie narzędzi stworzonych na poziomie Czarnoksięstwa z podświadomymi mocami Szamanizmu, łącząc ich zastosowania w zdyscyplinowanym i kontrolowanym stylu. MAGYIA ASTRALNA: Magyia astralna jest realizowana wyłącznie przy użyciu wizualizacji i odmiennych stanów świadomości. Nie wykorzystuje się w niej żadnych parafernaliów, choć narzędzia i instrumenty z poprzednich poziomów mogą zostać użyte w formie zwizualizowanych obrazów. Na początku mag będzie najprawdopodobniej wymagał odosobnienia, ciszy, ciemności i znaczącego wysiłku w koncentracji i transie by powiodło mu się w tym rodzaju magyi, lecz praktyka pozwoli mu w końcu realizować ją wszędzie. MAGYIA WYSOKA: Magyia wysoka jest tym co zdarza się gdy nie istnieje żadna przeszkoda dla bezpośredniego magyicznego efektu woli, żadna bariera dla bezpośredniego jasnowidzenia i przewidywanie i żadna różnica między magiem a dowolną formą świadomości w jaką zdecydował się wcielić. Dla większości ludzi portale Wysokiej Magyi otwierają się jedynie na kilka krótkich chwil w ich życiu. Mag jednak, w miarę postępów w swym treningu zyskuje siłę woli pozwalającą mu otworzyć bramy do cudowności znacznie częściej. Nie są tu przedstawione żadne procedury dla pięciu technik Wysokiej Magyi. Reprezentuje bowiem ona punkt, w którym wszelkie wyuczone metody ustępują pola intuicyjnemu geniuszowi, i każdy musi odnaleźć klucz do wyzwolenia takich mocy całkowicie samemu. Pierwsze dwadzieścia technik uczy całego arsenału sztuczek rzucania i chwytania magyicznego piorunu. W Wysokiej Magyi pierwotny Chaos naszych serc sam już go rzuca i chwyta. Pięć technik na każdym poziomie może być realizowanych w dowolnej kolejności, lecz wszystkie one winny być ukończone przed przejściem na następny poziom. Mag winien rozpocząć całą operację w dniu który jest w jakiś sposób znaczący. Mogą to być urodziny, może zmiana pór roku. Należy przygotować sobie księgę, w której będą odnotowywane rezultaty w każdej z dwudziestu pięciu technik. Jedynie sukcesy mogą zostać utrwalone, zaś mag musi zmieniać swe podejście do każdej z technik, póki nie uda mu się osiągnąć wartych wzmianki rezultatów. Pomniejsze wyniki mogą być, jako odnośniki, zanotowane gdzie indziej. Archiwum praktyk Liber KKK winno bowiem zawierać zestaw znaczących sukcesów w każdej z użytych technik. Pojedynczy sukces przy każdej z nich jest absolutnym minimum, zaś przynajmniej po pięć może być dopiero uznane za całościową pracę. Za możliwym wyjątkiem Wysokiej Magyii, wszystkie techniki winne być uprzednio dokładnie zaplanowane. Przed rozpoczynającym pracę wejściem do świątyni, mag winien dokładnie wiedzieć co chce uczynić. Większość preferuje przygotowanie sobie dokładnego opisu praktyki, nawet jeśli w jej trakcie nie będą go używali. Zdarza się że mag w trakcie ceremonii robi sporo więcej niż zaplanował, bowiem prowadzą go inspiracja i konieczność chwili. Jednak nigdy nie powinien on rezygnować z tego co zaplanował, lub rozpoczynać pracy jedynie z ogólną ideą rzucenia jakiegoś tam czaru. Podczas okresu praktykowania technik Liber KKK, mag może być zmuszonym bronić się przed rezultatami swych własnych pomyłek i wrogich wpływów psychicznych. Może także musieć często regenerować swe zdrowie i moce psychiczne. Dla tych celów doskonale nadaje się Gnostycki Ryt Dewokacji. Z praktycznego punktu widzenia jest on zgrabną i potężną techniką Rytualnego Zaklinania wyżej wymienionych potrzeb. Może być on używany powszechnie podczas pracy, przede wszystkim jako preludium i zakończenie każdej z pierwszych pietnastu technik. Magyia Poziomu Czarnoksięskiego Techniki od Pierwszej do Piątej Czarnoksięstwo opiera się przede wszystkim na wykorzystaniu psychicznych powiązań między fizycznymi fenomenami, i jedynie w drugorzędnym stopniu na nawiązaniu takiego powiązania między nimi a umysłem. Każda z technik tu wykonywanych wymaga użycia fizycznych instrumentów które mogą być wykorzystane ponownie na wyższych poziomach. Jest bardzo pożądanym, by mag wykonał je samodzielnie. W ostateczności może on zaadaptować do swych celów istniejące przedmioty jeśli są one bardzo dla niego znaczące, unikalne artefakty, obiekty przez niego tylko zaprojektowane, bądź zdobyte w dziwny lub znaczący sposób. Nie jest przypadkiem że czarnoksięstwo przypomina często pewne dziecięce schematy zachowań. Dzieci często wykazują naturalną znajomość prostych zasad magyi, nawet jeśli brak im wytrwałości i woli by zmusić ją do działania. Dorosły mag usiłuje odzyskać tą dziecięcą wyobraźnię, elastyczność i myślenie życzeniowe, i zamienić ją w coś o realnej mocy. Technika Pierwsza - Ewokacja Czarnoksięska Mag tworzy samodzielnie fetysz-fizyczną reprezentację istoty, rzeźbiąc, lepiąc bądź montując ją. Jest ona generalnie przeznaczona do przyciągania powodzenia, chronienia przez odpędzanie pecha i służenia jako rezerwuar mocy dla maga. Zwykle nadaje się jej formę przypominającą jakiś rodzaj żyjących bądź chimerycznych istot, mającą sugerować jej funkcję. Jeśli zaś przypomina z grubsza ludzką sylwetkę, wówczas zwie się ją Homunkulusem. Może zawierać części ciała maga lub być nacierana jego krwią czy seksualnymi fluidami. Mag traktuje fetysz jak żywą istotę, karmi ją, rozmawia z nią, nakazuje jej wykorzystać swe wpływy dla zapewnienia mu powodzenia i przenosić je na niego przy krytycznych zleceniach. Niektórzy magowie wolą tworzyć dwa fetysze, jeden dla narzucania swej woli, drugi dla przynoszenia wiedzy i informacji. Technika Druga - Dywinacja Czarnoksięska Mag przygotowuje sobie prosty model wszechświata jako dywinacyjne narzędzie. Zestaw Runicznych Kamieni jest tu idealny. Ten czysto zachodni system jest użyteczny na każdym poziomie, podczas gdy I Ching czy Tarot mogą okazać się zbyt złożone do praktykowania na poziomach Szamańskich bez poddania ich jakimś znaczącym przeróbkom. Mag powinien praktykować dywinację tak dla generalnych trendów jak i odpowiedzi na konkretne pytania. Elementy dywinacyjnego narzędzia winny być postrzegane jako mające dość bezpośrednie powiązanie z częściami rzeczywistości które reprezentują, zaś procedury losowania czy tasowania uważane za lustrzane odbicie procesów wyboru stosowanych przez Fortunę. Aktywność i złożoność dywinacyjna powinna być doprowadzona do częstotliwości która nie utrudniałaby zapamiętania i wdrożenia odpowiedzi. Słuszne jest zasięganie rady wyroczni w kwestiach, które mogą potwierdzić bądź obalić jej słowa w relatywnie krótkim czasie. Technika Trzecia - Czarnoksięskie Zaklinanie Dla rozpoczęcia praktyk trzeciej techniki mag musi zdobyć lub przygotować sobie rozmaite narzędzia, z których najważniejszą jest magyiczna broń do zaklinania. Najlepiej się ku temu nadaje niewielka różdżka lub nóż. Należy ją wykorzystywać w Gnostyckim Rycie Dewokacji dla zakreślania pentagramów. Prócz tego pomocną może się okazać bryłka plasteliny lub innego plastycznego materiału, rozmiarów mniej więcej pięści. By dokonać Czarnoksięskiego Zaklinania, mag wykonuje fizyczną reprezentację swej woli i pragnień, używając przy tym, tam gdzie tylko jest to możliwe swej magyicznej broni. Tego typu zaklinań powinien on dokonywać od jednego do kilku razy tygodniowo. Jak zawsze jego celem winno być wpłynięcie na bieg zdarzeń, zanim natura podejmie już swe decyzje; nie należy też zbytnio naciskać na nią, poprzez zaklinanie wysoce nieprawdopodobnych zdarzeń. Technika Czwarta - Czarnoksięska Inwokacja Celem czwartej z technik jest doprowadzenie do radykalnych zmian w zachowaniu maga poprzez czasową zmianę jego otoczenia. Nie istnieją żadne ograniczenia różnorodności doświadczeń jakie mag może pragnąć dla siebie zaaranżować. Może on np. po przeprowadzeniu dokładnych badań środowiskowych przenieść się w przebraniu do zupełnie obcego dla siebie miejsca i zacząć odgrywać zupełnie nową społeczną rolę. Alternatywnie, może on przystroić swą świątynię i siebie tak by doświadczyć przez chwilę bycia starożytnym egipskim bogiem. W Czarnoksięskiej Inwokacji mag testuje do granic możliwości umiejętność stworzenia narzuconej przez siebie zmiany, poprzez przekształcanie środowiska i swego zachowania. Technika Piąta - Czarnoksięska Iluminacja W praktykach Iluminacji celem maga jest dokonanie samoudoskonalenia w pewien precyjnie zdefiniowany i specyficzny sposób. Chwalebne plany duchowego oświecenia winny być bowiem odrzucone na rzecz zidentyfikowania i przezwyciężenia bardziej oczywistych słabości i wzmocnienia swych atutów. Dla praktyki Iluminacji mag tworzy pewien obiekt mający reprezentować jego wewnętrzną podróż jako całość. Z technicznego punktu widzenia nosi on nazwę "lampy", choć może mieć formę dowolną - od pierścienia do mandali. "Lampa" ta jest używana jako świadek wobec którego składa się różnorodne przysięgi i deklaruje rozwiązania. Zostają one następnie włączone w zdobnictwo "lampy". Mag może być zmuszony do przeprowadzania wielu uzupełniających aktów inwokacji, zaklinania, dywinacji, a nawet ewokacji dla poczynienia postępów w dziele iluminacji. Nie jest niczym niezwykłym niszczenie i odbudowywanie w jej trakcie całej "lampy". Magyia Poziomu Szamańskiego Techniki od Szóstej do Dziesiątej Szamanizm opiera się na wykorzystaniu odmiennych stanów świadomości w których aktywna wizualizacja jak i pasywne poszukiwanie wizji mogą najłatwiej wystąpić. Najłatwiejsze i najbezpieczniejsze z nich do wykorzystania są te, które zachodzą na pograniczu snu, w marzeniach i lekkich transach niesionych przez ciche medytacje. Każda metoda osiągania Gnozy winna być dopasowana do osobistych preferencji, jednak w początkowych ćwiczeniach mądrze jest unikać pewnych niebezpiecznych i ekstatycznych praktyk w których łatwo utracić jest kontrolę. Generalnie zalecane jest pogłębianie transu przez koncentrację na wizualizacjach i wizjach niż przez wcześniejsze sięganie do technik ekstremalnej Gnozy. W Szamanizmie mag usiłuje odkryć i ustanowić powiązania między swymi umysłowymi wyobrażeniami i zewnętrznymi zjawiskami. Wizje często przenoszone są w symbolicznym języku, w którym choroby mogą przybrać kształt np. owadów lub nienawistnych zwierząt, zaś lęki lub pragnienia ujawnić się jako duchy. Mag winien więc operować na tych obrazach w sposób w jaki się prezentują, dewokując lub inwokując owe formy siłami swej wizualizacji, i interpretując ich fizyczne znaczenie wówczas kiedy jest to konieczne. Szamanizm dąży w ten sposób do wielkiej różnorodności praktyk, w których mag zaczyna rozumieć syntetyzujące symbole obszary swej świadomości. Technika Szósta - Ewokacja Szamańska W praktyce tej mag dąży do stworzenia wizji istoty, którą zmusi do zrealizowania swej woli. Często okazuje się być pomocnym praktykowanie ze zwizualizowanymi formami stworzeń używanych w ewokacji czarnoksięskiej, aczkolwiek nie jest to regułą. Generalnie, istoty te używane są do zachęcenia pożądanych wydarzeń do zmaterializowania, lub do odnalezienia specyficznych informacji w sytuacjach, które są zbyt złożone by wykorzystać proste zaklęcia lub dywinacje. Istoty te działają jak semiinteligentne zaklęcia o ograniczonym zakresie niezależnego działania. Mag dąży do zbudowania silnego związku z istotami jakie przywołał, aż do czasu gdy zaczną one wywierać realne efekty na fizycznym świecie. Wiele doskonałych operacji można przeprowadzić poprzez kontaktowanie się z nimi na poziomie snów. Technika Siódma - Dywinacja Szamańska W Szamaniźmie dywinację stanowią wizyjne podróże podejmowane dla odpowiedzenia na poszczególne pytania. Jednak tradycyjne określenie "podróż wizyjna" winno być rozumiane w szerokim sensie, tak by włączyć w nią odpowiedzi uzyskane na każdy sposób, czy to poprzez wyimaginowane głosy, doznania zmysłowe, czy jeszcze inaczej. Generalnie mag stara się skoncentrować na swym pytaniu, a następnie przejść w stan marzenia, pół-snu czy transu, i następnie wyzwolić w sobie napływ obrazów, głosów i innych doznań. Można spróbować przystąpić do całkowicie nieskrępowanej wizji, można tez spróbować nadać jej jakąś strukturę poprzez wyszukiwanie specjalnych w niej symboli, szczególnie tych wykorzystywanych w dywinacji czarnoksięskiej. Technika Ósma - Szamańskie Zaklinanie CONJURATION EIGHT- SHAMANIC ENCHANTMENT In Shamanic Enchantment the magician seeks to impress his will upon the world by a direct or symbolic visualization of his desire. Thus whilst in his chosen form of trance he summons up an image of the target phenomena and visualizes his desire coming to pass. The magician will often find it helpful to visualize himself in the spirit vision traveling to the person or situation he wishes to influence. He then visualizes an imaginative enactment during which the situation or the person's behavior changes to fit his desire. It is not unusual for the visualization to become somewhat symbolic or distorted or colored by the magician's imagination. In general these distractions should be banished by greater concentration on the desired visualization. However, if they are persistent they may reveal some knowledge about the target or the magician's relationship to it which he can use to improve his enchantment. For example, if a target person repeatedly appears to have some kind of aura or animal form in a vision it is often best to work ones visualization directly upon this. Similarly, if a target situation seems to have some kind of characteristic vibration or "feel" about it in the spirit vision then the magician will often succeed by spirit vision then the magician will often succeed by working his magic upon a visualization of this rather than of the actual substance of the situation. CONJURATION NINE- SHAMANIC INVOCATION In Shamanic Invocation the magician draws knowledge and power from Atavisms, normally animal atavisms. A number of ingenious explanations exist as to why such experiences are possible. The human genetic code contains a huge amount of apparently unused information. Much of this must relate to our evolutionary history. The human brain has developed by a process of accretion rather than by complete modification. The older parts of our brain contain circuits and programs identical with those in other animals. Some magicians consider that the psychic part of humans is built up from the psychic debris of many past beings including animals, in much the same way as the physical body is. Others consider that the collective psyches of the various animal species is available to them telepathically To perform Shamanic Invocation the magician strives from some kind of possession by an animal atavism. The selection of a particular animal form is a very person matter. It may be that the magician has had some affinity with a particular animal since childhood, or has some characteristic, physical or mental, which suggests an animal, or it may be that an intuition builds up or that a sudden visionary revelation occurs. To develop the invocation the magician should try to visualize himself in animal form whilst in trance and even to project himself in astral travel as an animal. It is often useful to physically act out the behavior of the animal in a suitable environment. With practice, varying degrees of split consciousness can be achieved in which it is possible for the magician to interrogate his atavism upon matters it understands and to ask it to provide him with such of its powers as his physical or astral bodies can support. CONJURATION TEN- SHAMANIC ILLUMINATION The so called medicine journey of Shamanic Illumination is a quest for self knowledge, self renewal or self improvement. It can take many forms. Traditionally it often takes the form of a death and rebirth experience in which the magician visualizes his own death and dismemberment of his body followed by a rebuilding of his body and "spirit" and a rebirth. Sometimes this process is accompanied by physical privations such as sleeplessness, fasting and pain to deepen trance. Another method is to conduct a series of visionary journeys summoning up the so called "spirits" of natural phenomena, animals, plants and stones and asking them to yield knowledge. The simplest method of all is to retire for some days to a wild and secluded place far from the habitations of men and there to conduct a complete review of one's life up to that point, and also of one's future expectations. Conjurations Eleven to Fifteen - Ritual Magic In ritual magic, the physical use of magical instruments is combined with altered states of consciousness in a series of structured ceremonies. You, the magician, also begin to incorporate certain magical theories into the design of your work to make it more precise and effective. In particular, you should seek to broaden your use of trance by using various techniques of gnosis. This has the effect of bringing the unconscious parts of the mind, which actually do the magic, more fully into play. In ritual magic, considerable use is made of various systems of symbolic correspondence, analogical thinking, and sigils. These are used to communicate with the unconscious and to preoccupy the conscious mind while magic is being worked. Ritual magic is always structured as an indirect approach to desire on the conscious level. The ritual magician never works with a direct representation or visualization of what he or she wants, but rather with some sigil or symbolic analogy which in a gnostic state stimulates actual desire in the unconscious. Conjuration Eleven - Ritual Evocation For ritual evocation, magicians may choose to continue using the entity forms employed in the sorcery or shamanic levels or may wish to experiment with traditional forms from the classical grimoires of spirits. Alternatively they may attempt to build up their own entity forms. Tradition has it that a magician should not seek to maintain more than four entities at the same time, and in practice this seems a good rule of thumb. In ritual evocation a material basis is always used even if this is merely a graphic sigil on paper. In the initial evocations, the magician builds up a strong visualized image of the entity using full gnosis. In subsequent evocations, you address various commands and directions to the material basis of the entity or else seek to receive information from it. The material basis should be handled ritually and while in a gnostic state whenever possible. When not in use, it should be concealed. Conjuration Twelve - Ritual Divination In ritual divination some kind of physical instrument is manipulated to give a symbolic or analogical answer while in a state of gnosis. Deep states of gnosis tend to preclude the use of complex divinatory instruments such as the Kabbala or I Ching for many people. Others may find that very simple systems such as bone casting tend to yield too little information for this kind of work, while systems of intermediate complexity such as runes, tarot or occidental geomancy are often most useful. Before the divination, the magician should ritually charge the divinatory instrument with a sigil or analogical representation of the question. The divinatory selection is then made under gnosis. The interpretation may be made under gnosis also or on return to ordinary consciousness. Conjuration Thirteen - Ritual Enchantment For ritual enchantment, the magician may well choose to use the special instrument of enchantment from the sorcery level work, unless particularly inspired to create a better tool. The instrument of enchantment or "magical weapon" is used to trace sigils in the air, and also where possible in the manufacture and manipulation of various spells. All ritual enchantments depend upon the use of some kind of spell to occupy and bypass the conscious mind and bring the more powerful unconscious into action. A spell can consist of virtually anything from the manufacture and consecration of a sigil, to the manipulation of wax images, or a ritual enactment of some analogy of desire. In all cases, the magician must use gnosis and concentration upon the spell itself, rather than the desire it represents to work effective enchantments. Conjuration Fourteen - Ritual Invocation In ritual invocation, you, the magician seek to saturate your senses with experiences corresponding to, or symbolic of, some particular quality you wish to invoke. Thus you may dress your temple and person with colors, smells, symbols, numbers, stones, plants, metals, and sounds corresponding to that which is to be invoked. You also adapt your behaviour, thoughts, and visualizations while in gnosis in an attempt to become possessed by what you invoke. In practice, the classical god-forms are frequently used as the pagan pantheons offer a spectrum of qualities resuming the whole of psychology. You should not confine yourself to invoking only those qualities for which you have a personal sympathy. Any particularly successful invocation should be followed by an invocation of quite different qualities at some later time. A thorough program of ritual invocation should encompass success with at least five completely different invocations. Conjuration Fifteen - Ritual Illumination In Ritual Illumination the magician applies various ritual acts of divination, enchantment, evocation and invocation to himself for self improvement. As with all acts of illumination the changes attempted should be specific rather than vague and general. The magician may find it useful to prepare a more elaborate "lamp" perhaps in the form of a mandala representing his self or soul for this conjuration. One effect of ritual illumination is often to force the magician to choose between Atman and Anatta. If he works within the paradigm of Anatta, the hypothesis of no-soul, then illumination is a matter of the addition or the deletion of certain patterns of thought and behaviour. If the magician works within the paradigm of Atman, the doctrine of personal soul, or Holy Guardian Angel, then he faces a more complex, dangerous and confusing situation. If a personal soul is presumed to exist but without a true will then the atman magician can proceed as if he were an Anattaist. If a true will is presumed to exist then the conjuration must be directed towards its discovery and implementation. The author has avoided treading too far along this path but has observed the process go spectacularly wrong in numerous cases. Those who wish to attempt it are counselled to avoid accepting as true will, anything which conflicts radically with ordinary commonsense or "lower will", as it is disparity called in this paradigm. Conjurations Sixteen to Twenty - Astral Magic Astral Magic is Ritual Magic performed entirely on the plane of visualisation and imagination. Unlike Shamanic Magic where a fairly free form use of images and visions is explored, this magic requires the precise and accurate visualisation of an internal landscape. In this landscape the magician carries out processes designed to bring him knowledge of the ordinary world or to change the world or himself. Astral Magic has to be approached with at least as much preparation and effort as it put into ritual magic or else it can tend to become a brief series of excursions around the imagination to little magical effect. Properly performed, it can be a source of extraordinary power and it has the advantage of requiring no physical equipment. Astral Magic is usually begun in some quiet secluded place whilst the magician is comfortably seated or couched with closed eyes. There may be few outward signs that anything is happening apart from perhaps a variation in breathing rates or posture or facial expressions as the magician enters gnosis. To prepare for Astral Magic a temple or series of temples needs to be erected on the plane of visualised imagination. Such temples can take any convenient form although some magicians prefer to work with an exact simulacrum of their physical temple. The astral temple is visualised in fine detail and should contain all the equipment required for ritual or at least cupboards where any required instruments can be found. Any objects visualised into the temple shold always remain there for subsequent inspection unless specifically dissolved or removed. The most important object in the temple is the magician's image of himself working in it. At first it may seem that he is merely manipulating a puppet of himself in the temple but with persistence this should give way to a feeling of actually being there. Before beginning Astral Magic proper, the required temple and instruments together with an image of the magician moving about in it should be built up by a repeated series of visualisations until all the details are perfect. Only when this is complete should the magician begin to use the temple. Each conjuration that is performed should be planned in advance with the same attention to detail as in Ritual Magic. The various acts of astral evocation, divination, enchantment, invocation and illumination take on a similar general form to the acts of Ritual Magic which the magician adapts for astral work. Conjurations Twenty One to Twenty Five - High Magic All the techniques of magic are really just so many ways of tricking some indefinable parts of ourselves into performing magic. The universe is basically a magical structure and we are all capable of magic. The really useful theories of magic are those which explain why magic tends to work so erratically and why we have such enormous inhibitions about believing in it, making it work, and recognising that it has worked. It is as if the universe has cast a spell upon us to convince us we are not magicians. However, this spell is rather a playful cosmic joke. The universe challenges us to shatter the illusion by leaving a few cracks in it. No details are presented for the five conjurations of High Magic, nor can they be given, the reader is referred back to the remarks made on them in the introduction. The magician must rely on the momentum of his work in sorcery, shamanism, ritual and astral magics to carry him into the domain of high magic where he evolves his own tricks and empty handed techniques for spontaneously liberating the chaotic creativity within. KAOS KERAUNOS KYBERNETOS